It is known in the art that vehicles, such as, for example, automotive vehicles, include interior trim components. Typically, an interior trim component provides a rigid and/or soft, aesthetically-pleasing surface that trims structure of a vehicle, such as, for example, door structure, roof structure, instrument panel structure, A-pillars, B-pillars, C-pillars, or the like.